Um sentimento qualquer?
by mfm2885
Summary: Sentimentos não revelados. Um segredo escondido. O que acontece quando duas almas que não podem se unir descobrem o amor? Tsuzuki/Muraki - Shounen.


Sinopse: Sentimentos não revelados. Um segredo escondido. O que acontece quando duas almas que não podem se unir descobrem o amor?

Disclamer: Yami no Matsuei não me pertence, nem seus personagens ou sua história. Não escrevo com propósitos lucrativos, apenas a diversão.

N/A: Shounen-ai.

Casal: Tsuzuki Asato/Muraki Kazutaka.

A personalidade dos personagens difere da original.

Faz tempo que assisti ao anime então não me lembro dos casos que eles resolviam nem da personalidade exata de cada um. Hisoka, por exemplo, está bem bruto aqui. E Tatsumi está falando bastante, ou melhor, ele está falando! Sobre os outros... Bem, leiam. xD

"_Mas" – pensamentos_

- Mas - falas

**Troca de tempo/espaço**

Divirtam-se!

-- x --

_I watch you when you smile_

_I watch you when yo__u cry_

_And I still don't understand_

_(…)_

_No matter how it ends_

_Just hold me when I tell you_

Uma noite qualquer?/ Um sentimento qualquer?

- Ele não pode saber. Nunca.

O outro apenas olhou. Não adianta conversar, muito menos fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Uma hora, ele tomaria uma atitude.

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

- O que houve Tsuzuki? Está tudo bem?

O moreno de olhos ametistas apenas virou a cabeça. Precisava dizer algo? Não, aquele era Tatsumi, que o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. As palavras não precisavam ser ditas, ele lia cada ação e reação sua.

Diante do silêncio, Tatsumi colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou para cima.

"_Deveria parar com isso Tsuzuki..."_

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

- Deveria dizer a ele. Guardar todos esses sentimentos e pensamentos só para você faz mal, sabia?

- Não direi! Não insista nisso! Não lutarei por algo que não posso ter! Você sabe que ele é intocável, sabe que ele não pode ser alcançado. Não há esperanças... É melhor esquecer isso e continuar com o trabalho.

- Trabalhar não fará com que as coisas mudem Tatsumi. Sabe disso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento, segurando alguns papéis na mão e sussurrou:

- Eu sei Yutaka... Eu sei...

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

- É o último dessa vez, meu "demônio". O último. Depois...

Muraki levou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos até sua boca, sentindo a maciez deles. Exalando o seu aroma, que ele fizera questão de manter. Seus olhos agora se encontravam marejados.

Esse era o preço que teria de pagar por amar?

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

Estavam todos reunidos.

Era apenas outro um caso sobrenatural para resolver. Hisoka não gostava muito deles, achava que todos envolviam muito o psicológico da vítima, que ela mesma havia aberto a brecha para que alguém, ou algo, pudesse influir nas suas escolhas e no seu modo de ser.

Felizmente, todos tinham quase a mesma linha de pensamento. Então os casos eram resolvidos de maneira ágil e precisa.

Eles pareciam mais psicólogos do que shinigamis.

Mas todos sabiam da real causa de Hisoka não gostar do trabalho: qualquer toque que lhe davam, fazia com que ele, de certa forma, estabelecesse uma ligação com o "tocador". Podendo sentir quando ele estivesse em perigo, suas emoções e vir seu passado. Era uma maldição, não um dom.

Se ao menos a maioria dos casos não levassem até ele!...

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

- Watari, eu preciso de um favor – Tsuzuki estava nervoso, visivelmente preocupado com algo – e gostaria que guardasse segredo.

- Diga.

- Eu... Estou sob uma maldição. Daqui alguns dias irei... – olhou para a mesa e, como uma maneira de dizer mais relaxado o que queria, e precisava, atacou – DOCESS!!

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

- Tatsumi?

O mais velho olhou-o surpreso, esperando que prosseguisse.

- O que sente por Tsuzuki? - sua voz era calma, quase melancólica. Não queria arranjar briga com o outro.

- Como?

- Quais são seus sentimentos por ele? - continuava calmo.

- Hisoka, que eu saiba isso não lhe diz a respeito! Devia cuidar da sua vida e não da dos outros! – estava claramente em posição de defesa. Desde quando Hisoka era tão direto?

- Exatamente como imaginei. Está louco por ele, não? – o garoto colocou as mãos no bolso e, ao contrário do que o outro esperava, continuou alfinetando-o – Ele nunca será seu.

- Como se atreve? Não o conhece! Não sabe nada sobre ele!

- Estou tentando dizer que sei exatamente o que sente! Como não se apaixonar por aquela criatura esquisita e "formiga"?! Ele meche conosco mesmo sem que percebamos. E está claro que ele nunca pertencerá a nenhum de nós...

Hisoka calou-se. Tinha dito tudo o que precisava. Mesmo Tatsumi não sendo a melhor pessoa para ouvi-lo, ele entendia.

O moreno estava um pouco alterado, por que não dizer assustado? Ele sabia dos sentimentos do outro, mas nunca o ouvira falar daquela maneira sobre eles.

Não tinha mesmo jeito. Tsuzuki era inalcançável.

Se ao menos eles soubessem da verdade...

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

A noite chegou rapidamente. Fazia quanto tempo que eles não tinham nenhum caso? Quanto tempo que estava tudo calmo, em paz? Há muito.

Tsuzuki encontrava-se em seu quarto. Olhava a Lua de uma distância considerável da janela, não queria ser contaminado por aquele brilho. Não duraria muito.

- Tsuzuki!?

Ao virar-se em direção a porta, surpreendeu-se.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Muraki?

"_Estava bom demais para ser verdade..."_

O doutor olhou-o. Sentiu a respiração falhar quando olhou o rosto embranquecido pela luz da Lua fazendo um contraste magnífico com os olhos ametistas do outro. Como lhe chamara mesmo? Ah sim, "demônio". Afinal, quem nascia com a cor daqueles olhos? Apenas um _deles._

Aproximou-se.

- O que quer?? – Tsuzuki aumentou o tom de sua voz, ignorando o olhar fascinado do outro sobre si – O que?... – Engoliu em seco quando percebeu que estava encostado na mesa. _"Estive recuando à medida que ele se aproximava!! Como consegue causar essas reações em mim?"._

- Quero que seja meu Sol – Esticou a mão e tocou-lhe, com a ponta dos dedos, o rosto.

Aquela voz grave e sensual do outro tinha o poder de fazer com que Tsuzuki se arrepiasse. Mas, levando em conta o efeito do toque quente do outro sobre sua bochecha, não entendera o que ele dissera.

- Meu Sol. Quero que seja meu Sol... – Diminuía a distância entre eles, agora com sua mão segurando todo o lado direito de seu rosto.

O "demônio" tinha o corpo inclinado para trás, uma mão de cada lado de seu corpo segurava firmemente na borda da mesa. A aproximação do outro deixou-o irritado:

- Se quer que eu participe de algum dos seus planos idiotas, sem propósito nenhum - a não ser a dor, claro! – que eu me transforme em algo "inanimado e brilhante", não – curvou seu tronco, deixando os rostos bem próximos. Por um minuto, esqueceu de continuar. O reflexo do luar no rosto do "anjo" deixava-o incrivelmente mais belo. Afastou o pensamento e continuou – Não sou seu Sol, muito menos o seu "demônio". Não devo nada a... Ao senhor – Oh! Ele sabia que o outro adorava provocar-lhe. Sabia que ele não pararia até conseguir o que queria – Deixe-me em paz!

Como imaginara, suas palavras não surgiram efeito. O outro apenas encarou-o, perdendo-se em seus olhos.

Muraki enlaçou-lhe com a outra mão enquanto, inconscientemente, Tsuzuki pousava as suas mãos no ombro dele.

Ficaram minutos, talvez horas, sentindo a respiração, o toque, o calor que emanava de seus corpos. Sentiam-se envolvidos por uma espécie de laço. Algo que os enfeitiçara no momento que colocaram seus olhos se encontraram. Talvez fosse a Lua.

Sim, talvez fosse. Talvez o tempo estivesse realmente no fim.

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

- Watari? O que aconteceu? Por que a chamada de última hora?

- Hisoka... Tenho más notícias.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça. Precisava reunir energias para contar a todos.

- Tatsumi, Hisoka. O que lhes direi é confidencial. Tsuzuki fez-me prometer que não contaria a vocês. Mas o tempo é curto e não encontrei alternativa.

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

O "anjo" não suportava mais. O peso sobre si era enorme. Ele sabia, sabia que o tempo era curto. _"Mas, como dizer? Como dizer?...". _Venceu a distância entre os corpos e abraçou-o. Segurava-o com força.

- Não quero que vá, não quero. Tsuzuki fique aqui. Fique por favor... – seus sussurros eram inaudíveis, sentiu os olhos molhados. Não choraria agora. Precisava ser forte, por si, por ele.

O "demônio" estava imóvel. Deixou os braços descansarem do lado de seu corpo, lutando contra a vontade que teve de retribuir o abraço. O que estava acontecendo?

- Mura-

- Shh!... Tsuzuki, eu quero que seja meu Sol. Quero que ilumine minhas noites frias, aquelas em que a solidão que sinto é tão grande que parece que morrerei, quero que aqueça meu coração frio. Eu... Preciso de você, eu necessito de você!! – Muraki inspirou profundamente e apertou o outro ainda mais em seus braços, sem machucá-lo – Sinto algo por você que jamais imaginei sentir novamente. Já senti de tudo em minha vida, acredite. Também tenho um coração!...

O moreno não soube dizer, mas sentiu-se despedaçado. _" Quem juntará os meus pedaços depois? Como... Como ele pode falar isso? Se ele pensa que pode brincar com a vida dos outros, ou melhor, com os sentimentos alheios, está muito enganado!..."_

- Eu não acredito. Se tivesse um coração, não faria tudo o que fez àquelas pessoas! Você as matou Muraki, usou da boa-vontade e da gratidão delas para conseguir o que queria! Afinal de contas, todas nossas batalhas, todo esse seu esforço... Tudo é tão inútil! Não servirá para nada! Nada!... Olhe o que fez com Hisoka! Ele tem medo de tocar nos outros porque não gosta de seu passado! Por causa do que fez com ele! Como pôde fazer-lhe aquilo? Ele era uma criança Muraki! Se existe alguém que lhe entende, este alguém é ele! Foi por isso, não? Quis que ele soubesse? Desejou tanto assim alguém que o compreendesse?

Tsuzuki pudera sentir e ver o que Muraki havia feito com ele. Soubera quando o tocara. Detestou ainda mais o médico por aquilo. Mas agora... O que sentia agora?

- Não fuja de mim... Eu posso ter cometido muitos crimes, posso ter me aproveitado dos sentimentos alheios. Sim, eu posso ter tentado. Mas é de você que eu preciso! Preciso do seu... Do seu...

Muraki não soube o que dizer. Tsuzuki não queria saber, pois ele sabia e não acreditava.

- Do meu amor? Tsk, nunca precisou dele! Sempre teve o que quis! NUNCA precisou de mim para nada!! Deixa de ser mentiroso uma vez na vida e não despreze o coração que diz ter!

- NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO!! Eu imaginei que me rejeitaria, mas não sabe como isso dói! Não, não sabe! Não sabe...

Quando o "demônio" sentiu as lágrimas do outro molharem sua camisa, ele soube. E acreditou. Por essa razão envolveu-o com seus braços.

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

- Fale logo Watari!

- Tsuzuki está morrendo...

Inesperadamente, Tatsumi descontrolou-se.

- O que? Morrendo? Mas... Mas isso é besteira! Não podemos morrer!

- Sim Tatsumi, nós podemos sim. O que aconteceu com ele é muito complexo então resumirei: o Asato vem de uma linhagem rara de seres impuros, ou seja, ele é um "demônio-anjo". Ele não tem, nem teve pais. Foi uma criação, um projeto. Que deu certo! Mas isso não vem ao caso. Diferentemente de nós, ele não morre. Porém, seu tempo aqui nessa dimensão é limitado. Não só aqui, como na terra também. Entenderam?

O silêncio era mortal. Não se ouvia nada além do vento.

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

- Muraki... Não posso ficar com você. Não posso ser seu. Eu nunca pude ser de ninguém. Agora tenho certeza de seus sentimentos, mas o que fez foi muito errado. Todas aquelas pessoas mereciam ter mortes dignas! Mesmo que elas não fossem boas, nem fizessem coisas boas e certas. Todos merecem segundas, terceiras, quartas, quantas chances forem necessárias! De fato, se não lhe der a chance que merece, estaria me contradizendo!...

O doutor afrouxou o abraço e puxou delicadamente seu "demônio" pela mão até a cama.

- Calma, não farei nada.

Apenas Muraki veria o quanto o sorriso sincero de Tsuzuki era bonito.

Apenas Muraki teria o prazer de sentir aqueles lábios sobre o seu.

Apenas Muraki teria o prazer de envolver a sua língua na dele.

Porque jamais veriam Tsuzuki novamente.

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK - TA/MK**

- Eu quero vê-lo. Uma última vez.

- Não podemos. Na verdade, o único que pode vê-lo uma última vez é aquele que completa a sua alma. Apenas a sua outra metade.

- Desculpa Watari, daria para ser mais claro?

- Tsuzuki é o "demônio". Quem é o "anjo"?

As lágrimas que escorriam não serviriam para nada. O sofrimento que dois corações apaixonados sentiam não o traria de volta. Agora não havia o que ser feito.

**TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK – TA/MK –**

Separaram-se.

- Você sabe!!

- Sim Tsu, eu sei... O último caso que tiveram é/foi o último que terão. Apenas se surgir outro como eu, com o mesmo destino que eu, seus colegas terão que resolver algo.

Tsuzuki estava deitado no colo de Muraki, que estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, mexendo em seus cabelos.

- Muraki... Como eu imaginei esse momento! Como quis estar ao seu lado! Parece tão surreal, tão... Falso! Tenho medo de que esteja sonhando!

Ignoraram os comentários. Não era preciso dizer o quanto esperaram por aquilo. Suas vidas dependiam um do outro. Mas não havia tempo para dizer o que sentiam!

- A Lua. Nunca a vi brilhar tanto!

De repente um feixe de luz ilumina todo o quarto. O "anjo" abraça seu "demônio" contra si, com medo. Medo de que fosse à hora dele partir. Mas o seu colo ficou vazio e o desespero tomou conta de si.

- Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki?

Ele levantou-se apressado. A luz estava lá. Não conseguia enxergar direito!

- Muraki Kazutaka – a voz presente fez com que ele calasse. Sabia de quem era – Sabia qual era seu propósito aqui. Por que não cumpriu as ordens? Se aproximar não era permitido!

- Mas ele é a minha metade! Nós nos completamos! Por que viver afastado um do outro quando nosso destino é ficar juntos?

- Falamos sobre isso antes de você vir. É preciso haver equilíbrio. _Eles _precisam trabalhar. Apenas uno o útil ao agradável. A cada mil anos lançamos um casal na Terra. E um é inimigo do outro, mesmo eles se amando. Deveria compreender, já que aprendeu isso antes!!

O homem de cabelos prateados calou-se. As lágrimas escorriam livres, como nunca escorreram. Agora, mesmo não aceitando, ele não deve demonstrar sentimentos. Ou a pena seria maior.

"_Como posso falar algo, como posso desfazer isso? Por que eu? Por que ele?"_

Procurava por ele, mas a luz ofuscava seus olhos. Não conseguia encontrá-lo!

- NÃO! Não o leve! Por favor! Deixe-o ficar! Eu fico aqui por mais cem anos! Eu faço tudo o que quiserem! Mas não o levem, por favor!

- Sabe que não, anjo. Não voltamos atrás. Ele irá conosco. Deveria ter pensado antes de se aproximar. Sabe que lhe é proibido amar, e das conseqüências de se envolver com alguém. A propósito, não se preocupe! Você sabe que é a metade dele. Logo, logo, estará aqui também. Então poderão viver juntos para sempre! – a pena, como temia fora mesmo aumentada. Teria de esperar para estar ao encontro daquele que amava.

- Não! Ele não pode ir! Eu não agüentarei sem ele!

- Adeus companheiro.

E, levando Tsuzuki junto consigo, os anjos desapareceram.

- Nãããããããooo – o anjo urrava. A dor era grande.

A recompensa seria maior?

_All I need is a miracle_

_Oh baby, all I need is you_

_All I need is a love you give_

_Oh baby all I need is you_

_Baby you._

_(__Enrique Iglesias – Wish I was your lover__)_

-- x --

Olá pessoas! Eu achei que viajei bastante e saí bastante do contexto do anime. Mas eu precisava dar um jeito nesses dois!! Afinal... Eles ficam muito bem juntos, não acham??

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos, fiquem com Deus e até a próxima!


End file.
